


Time Machine

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 脑洞背德 伪骨科樱木年上 流川年下谈不上清纯恋爱有涉及援交无具体描写介意请勿点
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

樱木是个年轻大叔，认识流川的时候三十。  
流川是个青葱正太，认识樱木的时候十二。

樱木是名古屋一家普通料理店厨师。  
每当结束营业后他都会跟店里的人去附近的歌舞伎町喝酒。  
有几个陪酒女郎很喜欢樱木，私底下给他打折，所以樱木常去。  
某天樱木喝完酒看到灯红酒绿的地方有个少年。  
他眉目清秀，额前的刘海有点太长，穿着过于单薄的白衬衫。  
他整个人显得与周遭格格不入。  
少年身边突然走出一个男人。  
男人给了他一叠钱，离开时摸了摸他的头发。  
樱木不用想也知道怎么回事，但他没有收回目光。  
少年注意到了樱木的存在。  
他拎起书包撇了他一眼，很快就走了。

樱木经常去同一个酒吧，再次遇到了少年。  
有几个看着像黑社会的揪住他进了小巷子。  
樱木有些担心，不自觉跟了上去。  
带头的人解开皮带，冲少年邪笑。  
樱木冲上去把黑社会全给干趴下，拽着黑发少年一路狂奔。  
直到嘴里跑出血腥味，樱木才敢停下。  
他问他叫什么名字，家在哪里，嘱咐他赶紧回家，是学生就要有个学生样。  
少年不说话，就看着樱木。  
樱木再问，你是不是听不见？  
少年轻哼一声，这才回答道：我叫流川枫。  
他说完眨着乌黑的双眼看着樱木。  
樱木被看毛了，说：我带你去派出所？  
流川摇摇头。  
樱木看着鼻青脸肿的男孩，觉得他太可怜了。  
他带流川回家，简单照顾了下。  
樱木问地址，流川说我住24小时网吧。  
樱木对流川很是同情。  
他见流川穿得单薄，随手塞了他一件毛衣。  
流川接过毛衣，他说：我知道你什么心思。你帮我，我就不收你钱了。  
接着他自觉地解下长裤。  
樱木气得差点一巴掌打上去。  
他命令流川把裤子拉好，明天一早该回哪回哪。

过了一阵子。  
樱木关了店在路口抽烟。  
隐约听到追上他追上他的嘶吼。  
只见流川枫跑到路口，衣服上有血。  
两人对视。  
追的人问樱木有没有看到，樱木指了个方向。  
流川枫藏在废旧的冷柜里。  
樱木再次收留他。  
第二天看新闻樱木才知道歌舞伎町发生了杀人案，嫌疑犯在逃。  
樱木开门见山，是不是你干的。看你未成年，是的话赶紧自首。  
流川枫说不是。  
樱木打量了流川半晌，让他把衣服脱了。  
流川光着身体半分没有不自然的感觉。  
他看着樱木等待下一步指示。  
樱木拿了根香烟，指了指浴室，让流川快点去洗澡。

樱木把沾血的衣服烧了个干净，准备带流川回网吧。  
路上两人经过便利店，樱木给流川买了份泡面。  
他刚走到吸烟区拿出打火机，就看到一帮眼熟的人。  
是那天晚上追流川的黑社会。  
樱木带着鸭舌帽，黑社会没认出他。  
黑社会七嘴八舌，说那个小崽子是目击证人，言下之意是要把他灭口。  
樱木立刻转身往回走，硬让流川买了个口罩离开。  
流川枫暂住在樱木公寓。

樱木的餐厅附近开了大型商场，生意变差。  
老板准备关店回家养老。  
樱木觉得没理由再继续呆着，问流川去不去四国。  
流川枫说好。  
出发前樱木给流川买了双新球鞋。  
流川愣愣地看着樱木。  
樱木笑着对上他美丽的黑眼睛，揉揉他的脑袋说：这种时候说谢谢就可以。

两人来到四国。  
樱木开玩笑说：我快大你两轮了，叫大叔或者爸爸都显得我更老，叫哥哥又显得我太嫩。要不你叫我papa?  
流川二话不说喊他papa。

称呼归称呼，他和流川没有血缘关系。  
流川很多证件都没了，没办法继续接受教育。  
樱木想这样下去不行。  
只上过高中和厨师学校的樱木对领养法律一窍不通。  
他去市政打探情况。  
不出所料，他不符合领养人要求。

樱木打工下班回家。  
路上他发现流川单手拎着学生包在欢乐街悠闲晃荡。  
他一把抓过流川问他想怎么样。  
流川说赚钱，还能怎么样。  
樱木咬牙说：谁要你的钱。你给我念书！  
流川一脸茫然，没钱怎么上学。  
樱木惩罚似地捏了捏流川的耳垂。  
他说：打一份工不够我就打两份！用不着你这个小崽子操心！  
流川盯着脚上的新球鞋，说了声谢谢。

流川枫最喜欢夏天，因为高温季节樱木花道下午不用打工。  
家里没有空调，燥热难耐的午后樱木总会带他去玩水。  
高知的四万十川清澈得不可思议。  
高大的男人领着他漫步在沉下桥上。  
日头最盛的时候桥上连一辆车也没有。  
樱木抹掉头上的汗，双手叉腰问流川：嘿，小枫。敢不敢从这里跳下去？  
从小在内陆长大的流川枫对水没什么亲切感。没等他回答，身边的男人便跳了下去。  
樱木把头发往后撩。被水浸透的背心贴在身上。  
他站在水中，比水面足足高出了大半个身体。  
来呀，小枫。别怕。  
谁怕了，流川枫心想。随后紧闭双眼飞跃一跳。  
扑通一声。  
流川枫不可避免地呛了水。  
他感到脚底有些刺痛。抬起一看，原来被水下的小石头刮破了。  
樱木抬头一看，球鞋整整齐齐地放在石桥边。  
他好气又好笑：鞋是用来穿的不是用来看的！  
流川枫忍住咳嗽不说话。  
他学着樱木的样子把背心脱下，露出光洁的上半身。  
樱木见他咳嗽了半天，大发善心地蹲下：来吧，我背你上去。  
流川枫贴着硬朗结实的后背，没过几分钟就因出汗而感到粘腻。  
可他一点都不讨厌这种味道。  


以前欢乐街的陪酒女打电话问樱木近况。  
樱木知道她有个常客是学校校长，开口问能不能托关系安排个孩子进去。  
可以是可以，就是要钱。陪酒女如是说。  
樱木踟蹰。

樱木早上出门看到一个西装革履的政府人员。  
他问了下邻居大妈，大妈解释那人是来调查居民情况的，主要确认父母是否尽到了责任等等。  
樱木想：要不就让流川跟着工作人员去福利院？  
流川听后拼命摇头，我不去。  
樱木不解：我也在福利院长大，老师和朋友都很善良。小枫，我会常去看你的。  
流川好像想到了极其可怕的事情，开始撕咬自己的手臂。  
樱木看他咬出了血，立刻上前制止。  
流川枫抱住他，惊恐地说：我把我给你，你不要把我送去那里，你不要把我送去那里！  
樱木看他怕得瑟瑟发抖，口中反复着同样的话。  
他似乎可以想象流川遭遇了什么。  
樱木下定了决心，轻轻捏了捏他的耳朵，温和说道：行吧。那你一个人在家，无论谁敲门都不要开门。我租房的时候可只登记了一个人哦。  
流川猛点头。  
他一个人在浴缸里坐了一天，直到樱木回家。

结果樱木花了很大一笔钱，为流川买到郊区寄宿学校的入学资格。  
他开店的启动资金就这样没了。

流川在学校各种不适应，行为也不是很正常。  
因为他长得好看，女同学喜欢他男同学排挤他。  
有些恶霸就去找茬。  
流川就学樱木的样子打人，把一个人鼻梁打断了。  
学校找了樱木很多次，意思就是要流川退学。  
樱木九十度鞠躬恳求校长再给一次机会。  
樱木不知道该拿流川怎么办。  
流川每月回家一次。  
他知道樱木去学校赔不是了，一到家以为他要揍他。半天不敢进去。  
谁知樱木买了打折的牛肉说发了奖金要好好吃上一顿。  
流川头一回吃到烤肉，脸上露出了无比天真的表情。  
樱木把准备好的说教硬生生咽了下去。

晚上樱木打开电视机，喝起啤酒。  
两个人谈起学校的事。  
樱木问你要不要去参加个社团，比如体育类的。  
流川说体育类社团要花很多钱。  
樱木无奈点头。  
他转念一想，那我带你去山上跑步，跑步不要钱。

流川枫聊起学校里有女生做援交……  
话没说完，樱木黑着脸打断：你脑子里在想什么？  
流川解释：是你要我说校园生活的，papa。  
樱木冒出来的火气瞬间被浇灭了。

流川有次提前回家，发现门没关上。  
屋内传出樱木和陪酒女的声音。  
他们说了多久流川就听了多久。  
陪酒女走了以后，流川问樱木：我要有mama了？  
樱木不好意思挠挠头：她来见亲戚，顺便看看我。

流川把书包放好走回女人呆过的地方。  
屋内没有奇怪的味道，床铺上没有做过的痕迹。  
专心做饭的樱木没心思多想，他只以为小枫的好心情是因为月考没挂科。

流川在樱木的关怀下恢复正常。  
樱木看到他高一联考成绩感到特别欣慰，说以后肯定可以去公立大学。  
流川说无所谓，在附近上个农业技校也行。  
樱木不解，说：你明明有能力争取更好的。  
流川反驳，大学一年要两百万学费。我觉得没必要。  
樱木说钱是我来考虑的问题。

到了学校升学面谈，流川还是那个态度。  
班主任老师认为流川有潜力，理科学得好，极力推荐他考虑国立。

一天，樱木给了流川一个存折，说是这些年攒的，读不读大学流川决定，他不再干涉。  
流川看着相当于三年学费的余额，问Papa你什么意思。  
樱木说：说到底咱们也不是亲生父子。我也不年轻了，明石有家店找我去，我要去试试。  
流川低头不说话，他知道开店是樱木的梦想。

樱木不舍地说：我会经常来看你的。上不上大学我无权干涉，只希望你能认真考虑。  
你还有三年就成人了，在此前我都会负担你的生活费的。小枫，我希望你过得比我好。

樱木到了兵库，每个月定期给流川五万生活费。  
流川和樱木见面的次数越来越少。

突然有一天，流川打电话说要准备考大学，不回来了。他也开始打工了。  
樱木听到他的决定后欣喜异常：小枫，这个月不回来，什么时候回来？  
流川回答：不是这个月，我不想去你那里了。我决定一个人过。

樱木的喜悦一下被伤感取代。  
他同意了，同时坚持每月定期汇款给流川。

樱木投身于寿司店的生意，终于当上了店长。  
一天他正在培训新员工，接到了流川枫的电话。

流川说我在京都，成人礼要家属出席。  
樱木感动得要命，说他肯定来。  
他特地去百货店买了一件西装打理了头发。  
两人时隔三年再次相遇。

虽然樱木眼角笑起来有点皱纹，可在流川眼里他是独一无二的。  
樱木差点没认出流川。再次见到小枫的感觉新奇又陌生。  
他从少年变成了一个男人，体格健硕，眼神锐利。

樱木捏了捏他的耳垂笑问：你这小子是不是交女朋友了。  
流川说没有。  
樱木说我都没问你你念的专业。  
流川说经营学。  
樱木感到很欣慰：小枫，那我以后做生意可以请教你。  
流川突然问：你结婚了吗。  
樱木尴尬：没有。  
流川再度确认：那个陪酒女呢，常来找你。她不是喜欢你？  
樱木让流川别张口闭口陪酒女的叫，人家已经当家庭主妇了。

成人仪式结束，樱木请流川去吃烤肉。  
樱木说起流川枫第一次吃烤肉的样子，傻愣傻愣地说好好吃。  
流川淡淡地说，别提以前了。

樱木很开心，喝了很多酒，走路晃荡，流川扛着他回到旅馆。  
进房间的时候樱木不小心擦到流川的脸，他干呕了一下。  
他洗完澡发现流川还没走。  
他身上挂着水珠纳闷地看流川。

流川再也控制不住了，他将樱木压在床上。  
湿软的舌尖舔过樱木浑身上下每一寸。  
过量的酒精让樱木脱力。

流川把樱木翻过身，还没来得及做好扩张就硬生生地刺了进去。  
樱木疼到吼叫，脑子里一片混乱。  
酒精让他使不上力气，越使劲身上的流川越沉。  
流川很快缴械，紊乱喘息。  
樱木握紧拳头，咬紧牙对流川说 你现在停下来我可以原谅你。  
流川枫停住喘息，东西又硬了起来。  
樱木使劲往前爬，但被流川牢牢扣住。

樱木醒来。  
宿醉后头疼欲裂。  
他捏紧拳头，骨头咯吱咯吱响。  
一切都乱套了，他只想赶快离开房间。

他一动，某个部位的巨痛让他忍不住大叫。  
流川立刻就醒了，说我带了药。  
樱木一记老拳打上去。  
他强忍疼痛下床举起一把椅子作势要扔。  
流川枫面色平静看着他。  
樱木刚要动手，膝盖一虚摔倒在地。  
流川枫去扶他的时候指尖被落下的椅子压住，瞬间充血。  
流川紧紧抱住樱木。  
樱木恶狠狠地说你敢再碰我我杀了你。  
流川不怯，掰过樱木的脸。  
流川说，你没有结婚。八年了你都没有结婚。  
流川枫继续，是因为我。  
樱木甩了他一巴掌。

流川压着樱木帮他上药，樱木把脸埋在枕头里真想即刻窒息而死。  
流川开始吻他的脸颊，他的耳朵，他的脖子。  
樱木颤抖地问：你知道你在做什么吗！我出了酒店就会去报警！  
流川不为所动，手指色情地伸进股缝。  
樱木咆哮：你没听到我说的！我要报警！  
流川把药膏放到一边：我不会让你出这个门的。

樱木找到机会逃，却被流川拉住脚踝摔倒在地。  
流川拿出领带捆紧他的双手。  
他抚摸樱木的脸，语气阴郁：  
你知道吗，从小到大，只有你真正关心过我，爱过我。  
我生物意义上可以称之为父母的人为了赚钱什么事都做的出来。  
我只知道用身体能取悦别人，直到遇见你。  
我人生中只有你，只有你是真的爱过我，我绝对不允许你离开。  
绝对不可能。  
我说不见你，就是不想让你总把我当成小孩。  
后果我都想过了。  
你想报警也好，打死我也好，我都接受。  
无论如何，我都不会放过你的。

说完，流川再一次进入樱木身体。  
刺痛的罪恶的快感，樱木用尽全力挣扎。  
泪水无声地流过脸颊。  
樱木绝望地摇头：不应该是这样的……不能……  
流川吻掉泪痕。  
他对他说：我想把自己给你，可你不要。我只能给你这个，你还不要，你知道我有多害怕吗。  
既然如此，干脆就把你变成我的，变成我的……只是我的。

流川凑近，随后凶狠地动起来。  
恐怖的快感来临时。  
流川枫在樱木耳边喊了声——papa。  
樱木失去了知觉，心里有什么东西崩塌了。

樱木再度醒来时看到流川枫淤血的手指，看到了带着不知是他还是他的血迹和体液的床单。  
他艰难地挪动身体。  
樱木嗓子火辣辣的，身体越来越烫。  
他昏了过去。

流川照顾了樱木三天。  
樱木好像刚从梦里走出来。  
他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，仿佛看到了那个可怜的天真少年。  
流川说我选修过保健护理。补充道：还有和强暴有关的法律和诉讼流程。  
说着他递给樱木电话：报警吧。  
樱木拿过手机，但他没有按下去。  
人堕落以后，什么都能接受。  
记忆中和流川的点滴侵蚀了樱木的心。  
他不可能断送他的前途，他知道自己会原谅他。  
流川枫把未来当赌注，赌樱木不喜欢女人，赌樱木在乎他。 他赌赢了。  


那天之后樱木回到兵库，流川枫也没阻拦。  
连锁寿司店的生意时好时坏。  
总店派来经理说要降低人工成本云云。  
樱木不认同引入机器人的做法，更不想把打工的都裁掉。两人产生争执，经理高高在上：你以为店是你的？你不过是个合同工，明天别来了。  
樱木觉得面前耀武扬威的男人无比可笑。  
他摘下并叠好厨师帽，整理好刀具后离开。  
他曾梦想能成为一个寿司师傅，开属于自己的店。他手下可能会有两三个学徒。他会早上四点起来去鱼商那里买上好的金枪鱼，回来以后跟学徒们商量菜单。他会期待午间的第一批来客。  
他不必再给流川枫寄钱。  
但他离目标还很遥远。  
  


陪酒女接过钱时的情景立刻浮现在他眼前。  
她一边数钱一边尖叫：天哪，一百万？我至少得陪三个老秃头喝一夜酒才赚的来。你说给就给了？他到底是你什么人呀。  
她眯着眼睛捂嘴问樱木：难怪你从不摸我胸，原来，你喜欢美少年呀？  
他拉高嗓门否认，笑她的无稽。  
  


樱木在便利店遇到两个高中生。  
女生说：今天那个大叔又来了。我说要买威登，他问五十万够不够，我超开心的。哎呀，我忘了给他说房间号了。  
男生说：你还说他小气。唉，我那个光长得好看，要个五万都哆嗦。好烦啊。明天做完不想再见到他了，无聊的要死。  
樱木只顾加热便当，没看见女高中生偷偷用嘴型对男生说：这个帅叔叔怎么样。  


离开便利店，他去银行咨询贷款的手续。樱木打算40岁前开店。银行刚来的新人笑眯眯地迎接，说按樱木先生您目前的情况小额贷款会比较顺利。  
他怀着欣喜回家，不料流川枫正靠在门外等。  
樱木为流川打开门。  
流川想吻他，樱木别开脸。  
  


家里浴室坏了，两人去公共澡堂洗澡。  
樱木忍不住又给银行打了电话，问了些手续办理的细节。  
流川枫慢慢地脱衣服，一字不落地听着。  
浴室里只有一位大爷哼着小调在搓背。  
樱木简单洗了下就泡进澡池。  
水温很高，樱木的脸跟头发一样红。  
流川枫旁若无人地贴在樱木身上。  
男人用手肘狠狠往后撞。  
流川枫换了个位置，不紧不慢地谈起贷款的流程。  
樱木听得专心，放松了警惕。  
流川枫等到老大爷离开，再一次贴了上去。  
樱木知道他不会死心，压低嗓音说：别在这里。  
流川枫应允，却还是在他肩头吸出了吻痕。  


京都离兵库很近，流川不经常回去。  
他回去前总是会去趟锦市场，别出心裁送上一捧京都野菜。  
樱木还挺喜欢的。  


后来流川拿到了商社的内定，工作有了着落。  
樱木的贷款审批下来了，梦想成形。  
四十岁生日那天流川枫交给他一张存折。  
樱木见他板着脸，问他怎么了。  
流川不想说话，憋出来一句：银行这么快就放款了？  
樱木打开存折，小数点前整齐排列着七个零。  
他抓了把头发，神气地笑：你自己留着吧。  


寿司店正式开始营业。  
樱木为此投入了所有精力。  
流川时常会带客户来店里吃饭，他们会夸奖流川：其他年轻人都很怕进传统寿司店，流川君居然知道地这么详细。  
樱木工作的时候很沉默。  
流川坐在最近的吧台看他捏出一贯贯寿司，毫不拖泥带水地将它们呈现在客人面前。  
樱木说：请用。  
流川回：谢谢。  
客人们对料理很满意，冲厨师说：多谢款待。  
樱木这时才会抬起头，面带微笑：欢迎再次光临。  
流川结账时在现金里夹了个小信封。  
收营员在最后一组客人离开后把它交给了老板。  
樱木对里头的内容心知肚明。  
樱木锁好门在巷口见到了流川枫。  
樱木拿他没辙。  
他说：那走吧。  
流川问：你答应了？  
樱木苦笑：这是你塞给我的第十把钥匙，我不答应，你还会送。  
流川点头默认。  


流川带樱木来到崭新的公寓前，乘电梯上楼。  
是间刚装修好的两居室。  
他问流川，你料定我会答应的吧。  
流川说，不然你为什么把店开在京都？  
他原以为樱木会把理由归咎于京都游客多，可今天樱木什么都没说。  
流川枫找到机会，询问中多了分肯定：别住店里了。  
樱木把包里的串好的九把钥匙扔在茶几上：我有一把就够了。  


晚上流川很兴奋，做起来没完没了的。  
樱木不像流川，情欲来得快去得也快。再加上他在店里一站就是一整天，想做的时候绝大多数时间选择方便的体位，比如趴着。 

樱木会无意识地回吻流川。  
一到这时流川就调整姿势让两人面对面。  
樱木紧闭眼睛。  
流川放肆地摆动腰肢，在上瘾的温暖中横冲直撞。  
他不需要樱木说出喜欢，也不需要他说出爱。  
只要进入他的身体，他的一切便有了意义。

樱木浑身是汗，令人麻木的酸痛占了上风。  
他睁开眼睛。  
流川枫始终在看他，眼神格外澄澈。  
樱木捧住白皙俊俏的脸，伸手摩挲着他的耳垂，轻唤小枫。  
他仰头亲流川，五指牢牢抠进他紧实的臀肉，越吻越深。  
流川的索求得到回应，他心满意足地逐渐放慢速度。  
仿佛被粗砂石碾过的那个部位恢复了对快感的感知，星星点点的微光缓慢聚集，直至更亮更强。  
两人纵情的低吼声和欲望的节律同步，就连呼吸的频率都出奇一致。  
樱木终于等到流川从颤栗中平息。  
此时他脑子里闪过好几道剧烈的白光。  
那感觉好像坐上了时光机。  
无论穿越多少次，无论穿越到何时。  
樱木还是会毫不犹豫地拉起少年狂奔在黑暗中。  
跑着跑着，少年变得模糊，触不可及。  
樱木呐喊着，找寻着。  
他在黑暗的尽头看到了熟悉的身影。  
少年蜕变成男人，站在白光的终点，正朝他张开双臂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一开始觉得这脑洞挺背德的，犹豫了很久要不要写下来。  
> 与其一直在想，那就写吧。  
> 这本质上是个纯良的故事，也谈不上严格意义上的骨科。  
> 想表达爱是一种拯救。  
> 嘤嘤嘤～想看看流川君的鬼畜反攻，其实也没怎么鬼畜吼。  
> 设定里的流川一开始只知道用身体讨好，后来他变了，知道怎么花心思投其所好了。  
> 樱木让他体验到了最美好的感情。所以流川孤注一掷。  
> 流川对待樱木的方式执拗，极端，他对樱木崇拜，向往，充满占有欲。  
> 这可能不是简单一句我喜欢你可以概括的。  
> 樱木或许很早就对流川有不一样的感觉，但他是长者，是保护者，潜意识里也压抑了感情吧？  
> 流川赌了一把，樱木就放飞内心了。  
> 我始终认为樱木花道温柔善良，所以他是拯救者的角色，妥妥儿滴。
> 
> 以上～


	2. 红发男子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小番外

在京都中京区的巷弄中藏着一家说不上起眼的寿司店，店老板是个迷人的红发男子。

“师傅，流川君怎么先回去了？”小原送走最后一批客人，朝正在后厨收拾的樱木说。  
年轻学徒的语气柔和轻快，带着一丝不解的困惑。以往流川君带客户来店里用餐总会找机会跟师傅聊上几句，可今天不仅连招呼都没打就连结账都是由新来的后辈做的。小原没明白师傅和流川君之间出了什么问题，但方才两人间那股不和谐感让他很不自在。  
“这种事你倒是上心，没看到你袖口沾到酱油了吗？”樱木抬起头看了眼小原，拧眉指责道。  
听师傅这么一说，小原条件反射似地拉起袖口，在手腕处发现一点褐色，不过针头大小。  
“万分抱歉！不会再有下次了。”小原微微欠身，低下头不敢看樱木的表情。师傅今儿个也是低气压，除了面对客人露出笑容以外大部分时间都是在吧台后忙活。  
樱木回过神，看到他依然弓着背便开口道：“辛苦一天了，你早点回。剩下的我来做。”

“师傅，您明天休息，早上我先去渔市选食材，包在我身上！您晚安！”

小原离开时正好过了夜里十一点，敞亮的寿司店里就剩下樱木一个人。他关上空调后来回查了几遍防盗锁，接着回到后厨给自己倒了杯清酒。现在回去流川枫肯定还没睡，与其面对面冷战倒不如躲着来得简单。想不到解决困局的办法就只好消极对策，尽管这并不符合樱木的作风。

夏日夜里的余热溜进店里，配合明亮的灯光让樱木想起了周日的午后。那天流川跟他在床上躺了一下午。两人没有做爱，因为樱木说在店里站久了腰疼。流川的前胸贴着他的后背，泌出的汗液让本就紧贴的肌肤更加粘腻。流川枫把手挪到他腰椎处轻轻按压起来，随着一声带着倦意的叹息，他悄悄地贴住成熟男人的后颈，或轻或重地啃咬起来。

“说了不做。”樱木没睁眼，伸手挡住了流川的嘴唇。  
“又没说不能亲。”流川枫吻了吻他的掌心，闷声道。  
“那是床上搁了铁茄子？”樱木推开像八爪鱼一般攀在自己身上的年轻人，“回你房间去。”  
“这里就是我房间，隔壁没床。”流川枫反驳，随后又抱住了樱木。  
樱木心想当初是你说要再买一张才从你房间里挪过来暂用的，现在却反过来抱怨说自己没床，可话到嘴边他又没说下去。卧室朝南向阳，樱木就着午后的阳光迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

梦里他遇到了那个在歌舞伎町迷茫的美少年，梦到他在四万十川里湿透的衬衣，梦到他一身精英打扮利落地在京都的中央商务区内穿梭。傍晚时分，樱木在混沌模糊的边缘处醒来，光裸的后背上早就大汗淋漓。他扫了眼周围没发现流川，倒是隐约听到了他的声音，好像在和谁通话，口气不善。

流川看到他起来很快就把电话挂了，提议要跟樱木出去吃晚餐。

流川挑了家百年荞麦面店，领完座位票两人站在门口等。中年男人和年轻男人的组合并不少见，但一方想在公开场合牵手另一方又不让的尴尬感让两人之间隔了一拳距离。樱木低头看点评网对寿司店的最新评论，嘴角泛起一缕满足的笑。流川枫忽然靠近，樱木下意识一躲，两人间的距离微妙地扩大了。樱木收好手机，佯装张望起对面鱼铺的生意。可他的余光还是落在了流川身上。面目清秀的男子平静地看向队伍前方，他穿着亚麻衬衣，双手插进牛仔裤的口袋，显得放松又慵懒。樱木忍不住想多看几眼，正巧迎上流川枫投来的视线，不出所料，他又一次躲掉了。

蛇形队伍终于到了尽头。樱木不介意拼桌，两人于是跟着服务员来到里头的坐席位。

“呀！您看，是营业一课的流川君呢！”

甜美的声音传来，是个二十岁上下女生，樱木丰富的待客经验如是说。再一看，是杂志封面上标准的大家闺秀。女生穿着浅蓝色连衣裙，身边是一位威严的老人。  
流川一怔，朝女生礼貌点头后道：“您好，社长。”

“流川君，刚还和爸爸聊到你，真是令人愉快的巧遇呢！”女生笑道，眼光落到樱木身上，“您好！承蒙流川君照顾了。请问您是？”

“您好，我是樱木，我是流川的……” 樱木一顿，“……的表哥。”  
说完他便感受到一束锐利的目光，樱木没有回应。

席间，女生自然聊起公司的话题，流川枫适当回应，长者偶尔称赞流川几句，只有樱木从头到尾一句话没说。可能是往荞麦面汁里加了过量的芥末，樱木吃完觉得冲鼻就借口去洗手间。他出来时看到流川枫与女生说了几句，大小姐的表情木然冻结了几秒后立刻转身离开。

“你在店里跟她说什么了？”樱木走到自动贩卖机前，投币。  
“我告诉她你是我男朋友，不是什么表哥。”流川枫看着樱木的背影，淡然地说道，“我没有表哥。”

噗隆一声，一瓶矿泉水落下。  
流川枫弯下腰取出水递给樱木，正色道：“你为什么不说？”  
樱木没有回答。流川也没逼他，默认了他的沉默。  
樱木伸手接水，不料却被流川拉住手：“等位的时候人多，现在回去路上人少。”  
樱木用力挣脱，未果。他再一次尝试，对方的握力越来越重，他大声道：“放开。”  
“喜欢就牵手，更何况我们都同居了。”流川枫自说自话地抓牢樱木的手腕，没有想松开的意思。  
“这本来就不正常！我们根本就不是……！”樱木吼道，这似乎是他隐忍已久的呐喊。  
自动贩卖机的灯光闪烁在流川脸上，他显得很平静：“你喜欢我吗。”  
樱木感觉全身上下的血管都收紧了，头脑里嗡嗡作响。  
“你不承认你喜欢我，你一直在逃避我。”流川枫的声音很清澈，幽幽地流进樱木的内心。  
他把矿泉水瓶放在地上，高大的身影很快便消失在斑驳的光影中。

自那天以后，流川枫就搬回了自己的房间。两人的作息几乎是颠倒的，流川枫朝九晚九，樱木从中午工作到凌晨，尽管两人仍在同一个屋檐下，一周内见面的次数屈指可数。要不是流川枫的客户点名要去樱木老板的店吃饭，想必他也不会来的。

樱木想到这，又给自己添了杯酒。  
当初当养父的时候他很单纯地喜欢过他，出于长者对幼者的怜爱和保护，是不带情欲的。  
樱木想起毕业典礼上流川的强迫，想起他对同居的死缠烂打，他说服自己是带着纵容妥协了。可他会一直这样吗？他会容忍自己对不喜欢的人妥协吗？退一万步讲，如果他真的不喜欢他，会跟他做爱吗？樱木不想否认肉体的吸引力，可他也不是随随便便说喜欢的年纪了。  
男人再次替自己灌满酒杯。

就在此时，手机响了。

樱木晃了晃神，看到来电信息后脸上一热。

“是我。”  
樱木可以想象流川枫此时的动作，他应该盘着腿坐在堆满杂物的榻榻米房间里，臭着脸。  
“手机有显示。”樱木想打嗝，硬是憋了下去。  
“还在店里？”对方鼻子里轻哼了一声。  
“准备菜单。”樱木随便扯了个借口，脸更烫了。  
“宫崎的建材商出了问题，我三小时后要飞九州。”  
“现在？！”樱木转头一望时钟，不知不觉到了凌晨一点半。他急忙脱下白色的厨师服，拿起钥匙往外走，“什么时候回来？”  
“不知道，后天不能跟你回高知了。”流川枫那里也传来窸窸窣窣的声音，“……抱歉。”  
“我马上回去。”樱木等流川挂上电话后关上店门，路上他打定主意要在流川出发前跟他和好。

樱木一进门，就看到了流川常用的商务行李箱。浴室里传来流水声，他循声走去。

正在冲水的流川枫看到红着脸光脚走进浴室的樱木先是一愣，随后眼睛里带上了一抹眷恋。他没遮掩，关小花洒，清爽的声线在浴室里回响：“厨房有醒酒药。”

“没醉。”

樱木说完眼睛定格在他身上，从未像现在这样大胆地扫视流川。

那是一具带有巨大诱惑力的年轻躯体。光洁紧致的皮肤，坚挺有力的肌肉，雄壮的男性阳刚。樱木的喉结耸动，酒后的躁动把体内积压的情欲催化成一股火苗。他脱掉短袖和长裤，一步步靠近流川。男人肤色偏深，岁月尚未在他身上留下明显的痕迹，举手投足带起线条的起伏，曼妙出成熟的性感风韵。流川喉头一紧，没有多余的举动，只是直挺挺地站着看他。

樱木走到花洒下，热水从他头顶流下来，打乱了红色的发丝，打湿了内裤，能透过布料清楚地看到胯间的蠢蠢欲动。樱木任由自己被肉欲牵着鼻子走，他丝毫没有反感，酒精让他大方地表露欲望，把他推向流川。樱木主导着，舌尖滑过他的上颚吸吮舌侧，下半身逐渐抬头与流川的亲昵地靠在一起，樱木热情地磨蹭流川，期待他的回应。可明明他也想，流川没有像往常那样扯掉他的内裤，也没有捏住他的腰。

“装什么木头。”樱木为结束对峙跨出了第一步，如此明显的示好他不可能不明白，“你都硬了。”  
“我会自己解决。”流川枫冷冷地后退一步，“我不是随叫随到的炮友。”  
“你胡说八道些什么？” “炮友”一词刺痛了樱木，他黯然道：“我只是需要点时间。”  
“我不想自以为是，你既然不说就代表没有。不喜欢就不做。”

说完，流川枫调低水温，凉水溅到樱木身上。他知道流川枫这套非黑即白是对付他的。眼看他转身，樱木握住流川手腕把他压在挂满水珠的马赛克墙上。他蹲下身，用鼻尖轻蹭欲望的余热，出乎意料的动作让流川枫的眼神明显暗了几分。流川枫有段时间总想让他口，樱木都没给好脸色。但今天，他豁出去了。樱木拖起他的阴茎，蜻蜓点水般地舔弄起来。舌尖从根部生涩地滑到冠部，在湿润的前端反复打圈。

“含进去。”上方的嗓音变得沙哑，双手不自觉探进红色的发丝里。

樱木暂停吮弄，鼓起勇气对上了那双明亮的眼睛。

觉醒的性器沿着他脸颊来到唇边，流川的身体很烫，跟他的身体一样烫。他一点一点地把他含入嘴里，龟头抵触到舌根的那刻樱木猛地咳嗽起来。他有点糗，用细密的亲吻代替生疏的技艺，舌尖抵着小孔，再用湿热的口腔黏膜包裹，他闭着眼睛吞吐起来。

流川闷哼一声，揪住樱木的头发开始在他的口中抽插。

樱木忘却了起初的不适，卖力地舔舐，就想让流川枫松懈接受他的讨好，让他忘掉不愉快。可流川猜透了他的心思，偏偏忍住不射。樱木想用力吸住铃口的时候，流川枫把自己抽出来，但没有完全得逞。透明的前精流在樱木的嘴角，粘连在他湿热的嘴唇上。

“忍什么，想射就射。”樱木温柔地说道。  
“……” 流川枫的确受不了他的主动诱惑，可转念一想都能做到这地步为什么就是不愿意坦白呢。年轻人咬紧牙关，倔强地表明立场：“我只对恋人做这种事。”  
“我也只对恋人做这种事！”在冲动的发言后，樱木的脸红透了。  
“你又没表白过。”流川的语气里带了点埋怨和委屈，樱木明白他在装。  
“你是故意要跟我对着干？不喜欢会让你射我嘴里吗？” 樱木刚说完，一股白色喷洒出来。  
“没射嘴里，是在脸上。”流川枫藏住笑意，帮他擦掉了痕迹。  
“臭崽子！”樱木猛然站起身，不料腿上一麻跌倒流川怀里。  
“你比我更能忍。”流川一只手捏住樱木的肿胀灵巧地揉捏抚弄，一只手拉下了碍事的内裤熟门熟路地探进臀缝中。  
“我只让喜欢的人压我，这么说你满意了吗？”樱木嗓音低沉，惩罚似地咬住流川的耳朵。  
“不满意。”用力刺进穴口。  
“到底想怎么样！”樱木恼了。  
“我想用那个姿势做。”流川枫的眼眸灵动，“用行动说你喜欢我。”  
“不是要出差吗，赶紧收拾收拾走人。”樱木想到一个推脱的借口，“等你回来再说。”  
“你不愿意就算了。”流川摆出一副无所谓的脸孔，转身就走。

流川枫的房间里没有床，地板上铺着一个红色睡袋。刚入职那年他就裹着它在写字楼里加班加点。睡袋附近胡乱放了几本建筑学书籍，页脚蜷曲，里头还夹着零散的笔记。

流川枫仰头，以一种得逞的表情目不转睛地看着樱木。  
红发男人骑坐在他胯间，从身体连结处流下的透明液体在睡袋上留下一团团印记。  
樱木不可自抑地扭动腰肢，地脚灯发出的氤氲暖光照在他的胸口、腹间、腿缝以及翘起的挺立上。  
他右手撸动分身，左手攀到流川的脸上以挡住热切的视线。流川枫毫不费力推开他的手，与他五指相扣，随即从下至上用劲贯穿樱木的身体，让他发出一阵又一阵难耐的呻吟。

流川沉溺在樱木此刻的魅惑性感中，他只觉浑身上下如着火般，顶弄愈发肆无忌惮。

他不拘泥于体位，只要是可以看到樱木正脸的他都喜欢。樱木却更愿意用背后位，理由是省事，流川枫在后面卖力，他只要一味享受快感就好了。起先流川没在意，他可以接受樱木的一切，更何况只是偷懒而已。可人总会越来越贪心，他突然发觉自己不再满足于男人的背影，想看到他喜欢自己、沉沦在快感中的模样，比如像现在这样。

樱木睨视他，双眼迷蒙。他与流川手握着手，暧昧的气氛灌满了整间屋子。  
倏地，他俯下身，紧紧环住汗湿的脑袋。他用唇扫开贴在额前的黑发，柔和坚定地看着流川。  
眼神的意思只有流川明白，是许可和宠爱。  
他抱紧他的后背加速抽动，在温暖的体内获得了高潮。

第二天樱木醒来已是日上三竿，他躺在干爽的床上，身体也清理过了。樱木揉揉腰，有些懊悔昨夜的放浪。不仅没让那兔崽子戴套，还答应了骑乘，最后还纵容他射在里面。

樱木从枕头旁掏出手机，有几条流川发来的信息。  
第一条：到了宫崎，很热。明天路过大分，要特产吗，橙醋如何？  
第二条：还是买日本酒吧。你喝酒以后直白又热情，我很喜欢。  
第三条：不管你什么样我都很爱。

樱木心头一热，笑回：工作专心点！

等了一会儿流川没有回复，想必是在忙。

樱木看了时间，才早上八点不到，他打算睡个回笼觉。

躺下前红发男子把手机凑到唇边发了一句语音。

那是他的小男朋友做梦都想听到的话。

-end


	3. 小脑洞

男人四十一枝花，这句话在樱木花道身上得到了极佳验证。  
经过岁月的洗礼，与生俱来的俊朗中添加了一份甘醇迷人的韵味。  
他穿着一身洁白的厨师服专心捏寿司的模样被某个点评网的测评者拍下并传到了网上，来店里的客人越来越多。  
樱木原本对“被曝光”持保守态度，但变相为寿司店做了零成本宣传，被拍就被拍了吧。

过了一阵，樱木发现家里那位几乎天天到寿司店报道。  
第一天  
樱木：小枫，来了啊！  
流川：嗯。  
樱木：就你一个，没带客户？  
流川：接待的工作移交给后辈了，我解脱了。  
樱木：原来如此！想吃什么？  
流川：你给什么吃什么。  
樱木：那算我请你，今天进到了上好的海胆，你最喜欢吃的。  
流川：^_^

第二天  
樱木：欢迎光临！？  
流川：想吃甜虾寿司。  
樱木：没问题。（偷偷把人叫到院子）早上不是做了便当吗，给你留言放在冰箱里了。  
流川：工作太忙，没听到电话（装模作样翻手机，的确有未接来电）。  
樱木：算了，便当留着明天吃。快进去吧！

第三天  
樱木：……你是不是对我做的家庭料理有什么意见？  
流川：没有。你看我吃光了（拿出空空的便当盒），多谢款待，明天还想要。  
樱木：……今天又吃全套？  
流川：嗯。  
樱木：这周你已经来了三次，虽然升了职也不能这么大手大脚的。  
流川：你营业额不是上去了吗？我的钱就是你的钱。  
樱木：（好像有道理，不愧是当营业的，说话就是让人舒服）哈哈，行吧。

第n天  
樱木：今天预约出错，有个客人马上要来，你赶紧回家。  
流川：谁出的错，谁负责。  
樱木：老子我出的错。  
流川：……我去后厨？  
樱木：不准！  
流川：……那我去便利店买速冻米饭吃了。  
樱木：……不对劲，你到底为什么天天来？  
流川：（眼睛瞟了瞟店里，没有威胁）就是想吃寿司。  
樱木：你等等！（用一个小木盒装了几贯寿司）工作辛苦，带回去慢慢吃。

第n+1天  
樱木：回去。  
流川：不回去。  
樱木：流川枫！  
流川：那个黑皮眼镜男为什么老坐在你正对面，我看他来了四五次了。  
樱木：人家是米其林的评委，觉得寿司好吃所以常来。  
流川：你想要米其林？  
樱木：这……想没想过，有也不亏。  
流川：米其林评星级水很深，我有人脉，可以帮你把把关。（对黑皮眼镜白眼）外人的话，你不能太信。另外，他对餐厅的内装管理宣传之类都有要求，我觉得目前要申请米其林还是有点困难的。如果你把大部分时间精力投入到料理以外的事上，寿司品质会下降，我想你肯定不希望这样。  
樱木：也对，我没野心，就想好好把店开下去。  
流川：嗯，你的料理是最好吃的，无人能及。  
樱木：啊哈哈哈哈，今天吃什么？

第n+5天

樱木：站着，不准坐。我知道你为什么天天来了。  
流川：为什么？  
樱木：是不是因为我照片在网上？比如，你怕别人对我有兴趣？  
流川：（点点头）  
樱木：（扶额）我又不是杰尼斯事务所的偶像，你是不是有点被害妄想？  
流川：成熟男人有成熟男人的魅力，只是你不知道而已。  
樱木：？？？  
流川：（回想起 两人某次约会晚上，樱木穿了深红色的浴衣一边摇扇子一边踩着木屐走在花见小路，稍微喝了点酒有点醉，步子十分散漫，浴衣胸襟微微敞开，有几个男人女人都回过头去看他了）男人四十一枝花，我怕你被人采了。  
樱木：……就算有人想采，我也不可能让啊！  
流川：什么意思？  
樱木：你再装！我 名花有主，就是你呀。  
流川：（听到樱木这么说超开心）我有个东西要给你。  
樱木：又什么名堂？  
流川：（自说自话抓住樱木的手，套上戒指）是一对的，天天带着。  
樱木：你蹲点这么多天最终目的是这个？  
流川：对啊。（坐下继续吃寿司）

樱木看了看无名指上的对戒，笑了笑，转身去给流川枫做特制醋饭了。


	4. 流川枫感冒了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞

樱木花道提前打烊，徒弟好奇问了一嘴，他笑说家里有个病号在等投喂。  
路过便利店，樱木进去买了退热贴口罩还有韭菜。  
流川枫小时候感冒樱木就给他煮韭菜粥，再没胃口也能吃两碗。

到家。  
樱木洗手漱口，先去“查房”。  
卧室里的电视机还在放前几天录的before&after（旧房改造节目），流川枫蒙着被子在睡觉。  
樱木把被子拉下来，用手摸了摸流川的额头。  
很好，烧退了。

流川枫醒了，出了好几身汗，刚想换衣服就被樱木制止了。  
樱木把餐盘放在床头柜上，说：用毛巾擦擦，吃完洗了澡再换。  
流川枫半睁着眼：浑身酸，不想动。  
樱木二话不说，拿起毛巾给他擦。  
流川枫一生病就变得顺毛又“娇弱”，樱木几乎百依百顺。  
流川：舒服多了，谢谢。  
樱木：我回来前你吃过吗？  
流川：没有，就喝了点水（眼神扫过樱木早上准备的两个保温壶），没力气走。  
樱木：那你现在有力气吃吗？  
流川：咽的力气还是有的。  
樱木笑，舀起一勺粥，吹凉，送到他嘴里。  
樱木：小枫，是不是新工作压力太大了？你很少感冒，这次还挺严重。  
流川：前段时间工作太忙熬夜，我以后会注意的。粥，很好吃。（张嘴）  
樱木：睡眠不足身体会透支的！下次在公司晕倒了怎么办！  
流川：……（心想怎么可能）你这么担心我？  
樱木：明知故问！（塞一嘴粥）总之，没必要为工作拼命。  
流川：（小声嘟囔）某人可比我拼多了……  
樱木：你说什么？  
流川：没事，我去洗澡了。

樱木洗完澡躺床上看before&after，流川枫贴在他脖子上亲昵。  
樱木：行了啊，不是没力气吗？别害我也感冒了。  
流川：感冒就休息呗。  
樱木：那可不行！店长做好身体管理是最基础的事。  
流川：（叹气，继续亲吻痕）这里越来越红了。（得意）  
樱木：（侧过脸看穿衣镜）……换做是夏天你看我不收拾你！诶，你身上怎么又开始烫了？  
流川：洗澡的水温调高了。  
樱木看着节目，时不时发生惊叹和艳羡的声音。  
樱木：天呐，成本三亿日元的改造免费送给户主！我什么时候能有这种好运呢！  
流川：你的店又不是漏雨的茅草屋，没有话题，成不了电视台的目标物件。  
樱木：也对。只能等攒够了钱再扩建了！  
流川：加上我的存款，明年就够。  
樱木：（想到努力工作的流川枫很感动，亲吻他的额头）到时候还得找设计事务所重新构思，费用高也就罢了，京都对改造的要求又特别麻烦！  
流川：有我在呢。（掏出床头柜抽屉里的ipad）樱木老板，这是小职设计的草图，请提出宝贵意见。  
樱木：（惊讶）你什么时候……  
流川：我不想别人来设计你的店，所以请教了事务所的前辈。  
樱木这才明白流川枫忙碌的真正理由。原来自从去年他提起想扩建店铺，流川枫就开始动脑筋了。  
樱木仔仔细细看，胸口涌入一股热流。  
樱木：是我想象中的样子！只有一个地方，门上的营业时间 13:00～21:00，你写的？  
流川：正是。  
樱木：哪有一天只工作8小时的寿司店？  
流川：足够了，否则你老喊腰疼，一把年纪的人了。（夺过ipad 关灯关电视机）十二点整，睡觉！  
看到一半的节目终断，樱木被硬压着躺下，心情却是愉快又温暖的。

樱木：行吧～就听你的。以后我只工作到九点，但是店得十一点关门。  
流川：十点前你回家？  
樱木：嗯，我保证。

流川枫抱住樱木。

黑暗中。

樱木：小枫，我……  
流川：想说什么？  
樱木：我总觉得，我在逃避时间。不趁早结束工作，可能是因为不想这么快结束这一天。  
流川：你是害怕吗？  
樱木默认。  
樱木：你的时间还是跟着时针在走，我呢一晃就是一个星期了。  
流川：笨蛋。年龄只是用来标记时间的数字工具而已。别怕，我会一直陪着你的。  
樱木情绪复杂。  
他翻过身：等我脸上都是皱纹，你还能硬吗？  
流川：只要是你，我就能勃起。  
樱木：大话精，现在也行？（用手指挑逗因感冒而没精神的某物）  
流川：你要是愿意舔舔它，就更快了。

十几分钟后

樱木口到两颊酸痛：你不是说你没力气吗？  
流川：我屯了一整天的力气了。（轻轻松松把樱木压倒身下继续）

这天樱木特别有感觉，可能是新买的穿衣镜的功劳。  
他顺着流川的意愿变化体位，做完以后两人去浴缸里温存了很久。

隔天早上，樱木察觉自己头晕眼花。  
拿体温计一量，37.7。换做以前，他会二话不说去上班。  
流川枫满脸无辜地看着他。  
我们先睡个回笼觉，醒来再去嵯峨野赏枫吧。


	5. 小枫

四万十川居然下雪了。  
棉絮般的雪花在窗外飞舞，暖炉把整个房间烘得暖洋洋的。

少年一如既往地无动于衷。白皙的肤色没能隐藏住嘴角的青紫，过长的刘海掩盖住了双眸的神采。在对峙的沉默中，少年掏出兜里的能量棒吃了起来。  
“流川君。”彩子医生开口道。  
被喊的人抬头看了她一眼，随即把吃完的包装纸折好放回兜里。  
“流川君，你知道我这里是付费的心理咨询。”美女医生以肯定的口吻继续，“今天是最后一次，还有10分钟。你确定没什么要说的？”  
流川枫摇头，从胸前的口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的诊疗卡，“麻烦签字。”  
彩子接过，刚打算落笔：“有件事我忘了告诉你。樱木帮你续费了，昨天交的钱。所以严格说来今天也不是最后一次。”  
不出意料，少年僵硬了几秒。  
“多亏有你，这阵子我都能有时间去马场了呢！”彩子轻笑着签下名字，把旧的诊疗记录卡还给少年的同时还递出一张崭新的，“多谢‘惠顾’。”  
流川枫没有接新的记录卡，盯着医生，“把钱还给他。”  
“要有信心。心灵的伤口只要肯付出时间总能治愈的。”彩子一边说一边观察流川的反应，“第二个疗程再不行，还能再续一期。到时候我给樱木打个折，你看怎么样？”  
“我没病。”  
“通常患者都会这么说，治疗的第一步就是要接受自己。一期说长不长说短不短，我们得加紧咯。”  
“我、没、病。”少年明显着急了，“要怎样你才肯还。”  
“当然是要把你‘治好’了才行。”彩子收回诊疗卡，美艳的嘴唇勾起得意的弧度，“据我所知樱木现在打两份工，平日在搬家公司，周末在厨房，钱的事你就别担心了。”  
“请你把治疗费退给他，告诉他我已经好了。”流川枫恳求。  
彩子收起笑容，“只要你告诉我实话。”  
  
流川枫站在车站等车。  
彩子的话再次回荡在耳边：“既然你没事，为什么不告诉樱木？”  
流川枫觉得胸口闷闷的，钱是拿回来了，但疑问却没有得到解决。  
归根结底，是他不愿意回答。

当时樱木提出送他去福利院时，他的强烈抗拒不是演出来的。他不想离开樱木，于是他利用了他的同情心，这是留在他身边的最好的理由，是樱木会接受的理由。碰巧那段时间电视上经常播出某福利院虐待儿童的新闻，想必樱木是把他的遭遇和新闻画了等号。

可其实并没有……

流川枫留在樱木身边的目的达成了，可没想到男人还帮他找了心理咨询师。显然，学校打架成了心灵创伤的表现之一。

要坦白吗，坦白以后樱木会接受吗，不接受的话会怎样？

流川枫一路上都在说与不说间犹豫，不知不觉就到了家门口。红发男人在厨房忙碌的身影，透过窗户就能看到。

冬天，好像没天气预报说的那么冷。  
  
“你吃完把碗洗了，我晚上临时有工作。”樱木花道穿上羽绒夹克，嘱咐道。  
“什么工作？”流川枫放下筷子，从暖和的被炉里站起来。  
“河野家！老两口在京都买了房子，要在年前搬过去。我先过去帮他们提前打包，不用等我。”樱木调整了围巾，“记得关掉被炉。我走了！”  
“我跟你一起去。”流川枫也穿上衣服。“听你打电话说人手不够？”  
樱木花道点头，“提前完工就能提前结账。你作业做完了？”  
“在彩子医生那里做完了。”流川枫蹲下换鞋。  
“真的？！”樱木的声音明亮起来，似乎听到了天大的好消息。“彩子医生还说什么了？”  
看着樱木期待的双眼，流川枫顿了顿，吐出一句：“她说后面按时去。”

樱木和流川枫负责厨房书房还有健身房。流川枫第一次做很是吃力。樱木人高马大，动作十分麻利。两人离开河野家时是夜里十二点，雪已经停了。

“困了吧，明天还要上学。”樱木打了个哈欠，把手缩进口袋。  
“还好。”流川枫看着樱木的背影，“我好像跟你一样高了。”  
“是嘛！我都没留意。”樱木转过身，伸出手量了量，“哪有，还差一点呢！瞧你这细手臂，搬跑步机就累得喘气。”  
“是他们家暖气太热。”流川枫辩解。  
樱木微笑，好面子这点倒跟他如出一辙。  
“小枫。”  
“嗯。”  
“你觉得河野家怎么样？”  
看着若有所思的樱木，流川枫不知道他用意何在。没等少年开口，男人继续道：“我很喜欢他家的布置，跟我理想中的家很接近。宽敞的独栋，有开放式厨房，引着温泉的浴室，最重要的是——每个卧室都有大床。”  
“你想要床买一张不就好了。”又不是没钱，流川心想。  
“我说的不是那种随处可见的样板床。”樱木的话语中满是憧憬，“我想自己选木头，自己设计。被褥床单用埃及棉，真丝的也行。”  
“这些要花多少钱？”流川枫对他口中的物件没有概念，但他觉得只要有钱，没什么买不到的。  
“很多吧。”樱木怅然。  
“有了明确的数字才能订目标。”  
“你哪儿学的这套？”  
“老师说的。”  
“老师有没有告诉你分数怎么提高？”  
“……”  
“我的事我心里有数，你呀就管好自己吧。”樱木说完，伸手揉揉流川的脑袋，“刘海这么长。等回去我给你剪剪。”

剪刀咔嚓咔嚓的声音回荡在狭小的浴室内。

流川枫闭着眼睛，冰凉的金属碰到额头时有些发痒。樱木的手掌盖住他的发旋，干燥又温暖。明明用电推子几分钟就完事了，可樱木坚持要好好剪。  
“想当年我在学校也是美男子！相信我，发型很重要。”樱木后退几步看效果，“男生不能邋遢，不然不会有女孩子喜欢。”再剪几刀。  
“我无所谓。”  
“那是因为你还没开窍。到时候你就会知道什么叫日思夜想，辗转反侧。”  
“你现在还会吗？”流川枫睁开眼。正巧有碎发飘进他的眼睛，樱木给他吹走。  
“现在我忙着养家糊口呢。多亏有你这个‘拖油瓶’在，哈哈哈。”  
“你知道我不是你儿子。”少年闭上眼，轻哼。  
樱木剪下最后一缕，“我们是家人。我不会隐瞒你做决定的。行了！去洗澡吧！”  
流川枫对上樱木的注视，感受到一股难以名状的情感。他还无法找出合适的词汇来形容，只知道想把它牢牢地抓在手里。

男人收拾完理发用品，背对着少年脱下衣服。  
灯光下精壮结实的身体赤裸裸地暴露在流川眼前，天底下再也找不到比樱木更单纯的人了。

“我没睡过床。”流川枫给樱木擦背时突然冒出一句。

“是嘛？”樱木恍然大悟，原来流川是这个意思，“也是，你正是长身体的时候，老睡榻榻米不好。改天一起去商场吧。”

“还有件事。我不想去医生那里了。”

“不行！下期诊疗费我已经付了，必须去！”

“我不想去。” 

“这件事没有讨论的余地。你不用担心钱的问题。彩子是个很好的人，有些不方便跟我说的话你可以告诉她。我不想你重蹈我的覆辙，不想你当不良少年。如果我年轻时有人愿意听我倾诉指不定我也能考上大学！”

“我发誓不再打架了。”

“一码归一码！你跟同学相处不好，我工作忙，所以必须有人跟你沟通。明年我要给你找个补习班，不能任由你一路红灯！”

“……”

樱木说完挤洗发水往他头上抹，动作有点粗鲁，“下次还是得去公共澡堂，这浴室太小了。”

过了半晌。

“我要长壮一点，像你一样。” 流川枫说。

“哈哈哈是不是眼红我的身材？记得多吃点，别挑食！多运动！上面下面都得威猛雄武！你还差远了！”樱木调侃道。

“比比。”流川枫不服气。

“比什么比？老子不比你大还有天理吗？别乱动，水要凉了。”

“咱们内裤尺寸一样。”

“那是我眼花，买小了一码。”

“……”

新年伊始，心理咨询室空荡荡的。  
彩子翻开报纸，门铃响了。  
她对意外之客的到来表示惊讶。  
流川枫把装满钱的信封放到桌上，说：“医生，我想了想我还是需要你帮助的。”  
彩子恍惚。  
沉默不语的少年对她说新年快乐。他脸上的笑容若隐若现，很是好看。  
  
“医生是京大毕业的吧。”少年翻开理科课本。  
“你怎么知道？”彩子打开窗户，替自己点了支烟。“所以你才找我补习？”  
“学校有你照片。前辈理科模考是四国第一名。补习班老师学历没你高。”  
“看来真的有做功课呢！”  
“要学就找最好的。”  
“哈哈，算你有眼光！”  
少年低头看书，“旅游手册上说京都料理名店很多，好吃吗？有温泉吗？”  
“大部分餐厅都是预约制，我一个穷学生怎么去得起。温泉，可能郊外有。我个人还是更喜欢高知的水质。”美女医生打开电视机，“怎么，你想考京大？野心不小嘛！”  
“没，只是问问。”相比三年后的选择，流川枫更想在明天的摸底测试中及格。樱木说了，如果这次再挂下个月开始他就得住在补习班。  
“想想又没损失。人总得有梦想，有目标也行。”  
“医生的梦想是什么？”  
“四十岁退休，哈哈。”  
“……你现在在看什么？”  
“赛马。”彩子握紧拳头得意极了，“这可是姐姐本月三连胜了！”  
“赌博有风险。”  
“臭小鬼不会懂的。GO BIG OR GO HOME。”  
不知为何，流川枫对彩子的人生信条很是赞同。  
“我可以买吗。”  
“你懂吗？”  
“……”

广告时间，彩子抽空给流川枫讲解了几道题。  
少年全做对了。

“不错呀！”彩子称赞道，“脑袋瓜还挺灵光。”  
“造房子要多少钱？”流川枫冷不丁问。  
“具体不清楚。买地，建设费，保险，八千万？”  
“哦。”流川合上课本，“前辈，有时间能教我赌马吗？”  
彩子吐出一个圆形烟圈，勾起嘴角说：“行。”

～～～～

很多年以后，位于四国最南边的一幢洋房里。  
米白色的床单在拉扯中从榉木床上落下。  
微弱的灯光反射在两人汗涔涔的皮肤上，寒冷和燥热被明晃晃的落地玻璃阻隔成两个世界。  
红发男子紧紧勾住黑发男子的腰，不能自抑地喊着我爱你、不要停。

情事过后，樱木还是觉得自己在做梦。原来流川枫从营业部转到设计部的真正目的是这个。莫非……这里的一砖一瓦都是他亲手盖的？

“是我总设计加监工，大部分交给了信赖的团队。”流川枫解释道。  


樱木翻身压在他身上：“房子从什么时候开始造的？”  
“从零开始啊。”流川枫不会承认他为此筹备了十年，“说了是求婚礼物。”  
樱木用力拍拍枕头，气不打一出来。无名指上的戒指很是耀眼。  
“你明知道高原林场的榉木我看中很久了，你居然什么都没说！京都的公寓怎么办，只能睡样板床！！”  
“我道歉。京都的房子只是为了方便你我工作，而且那张床质量也很不错。”  
“去你的！我很生气！计划不是这样的！”  
“对不起。”  
“说，你银行账户里还有多少钱？”  
“三十块，赤贫。以后全靠你养。”  
“别来这套，太气人了！啊啊啊啊啊——你居然把我蒙在鼓里！！休想我给你一个子儿！”  
“……要不要泡温泉？”  
“这都有？！”

“水温怎么样？还生气吗？”流川枫抱紧问。  
“非常气！”樱木别过脸。  
“那就只有一个办法了。”  
“什么？”  
“做到你没力·气为止咯。”

温泉不停涌入浴池，水声和喘息声回荡在氤氲的浴室里。  
窗外是明亮的雪景。

～～～～

彩子口中的八千万是随口说的，年少流川枫信以为真。  
樱木认为赌博是投机取巧，所以流川枫一直瞒着樱木去马场。

流川枫第一次做春梦梦到樱木帮他bj，醒来时吓出出一身冷汗。看着躺在他身边只穿了一条三角裤的成年男性，湿漉漉的裆部让流川枫产生罪恶感。在厕所里洗内裤的时候碰巧被醒来的樱木发现，樱木以为他是梦到美女了所以逗了他几句。流川枫一时间不知道该怎么办，最安全的办法就是把樱木赶出去，后来他主动提出自己要睡地板。

流川枫去马场的时候遇到了一帮同学。  
有个男生垂涎流川枫美色，说：好学生竟然来赌博，要是告诉教导主任，你爸爸又要来磕头谢罪了哈哈哈哈。  
流川枫想起跟樱木发誓不能打架，说：那你想怎么样。  
男生说：跟我去开房，顺便服务服务我。  
流川枫说行。

到了宾馆。  
男生打开一部gv嬉笑让流川枫学着服务一下。  
流川枫一个反手就把人压在地上，亮出一把小刀。平静地说：要我服务哪里？  
男生怕他下狠手，惊恐得哭喊说绝对不会去打小报告。

流川枫收起刀。  
电视机上男人的交合给予他极大的刺激。  
晚上他又做了春梦。这次是他帮樱木bj。再次醒来，他想着他自慰了。

流川枫坚决认为不应该对樱木有这种污秽的想法，那段时间内心非常痛煎熬。  
樱木却对流川的想法全然不知，只是发现自己渐渐对异性没了欲望（他自己的解释：人到中年），心愿就是开店以及能陪伴小枫。

流川枫去彩子那里碰到一个正在被父亲暴揍的初中生。  
他上前制止。  
父亲：这里不行的话就送你去精神病院！该死的娘炮！我没有生过你！  
儿子：要不是为了妈妈，我才不会忍你那么久！！  
流川枫报警，说男人扰乱治安危害未成年人。  
警察问男生：他说他是你父亲？  
男生：不是！

彩子帮男生包扎，吐槽说我明明是心理医生。  
流川枫得知少年因为喜欢自己的老师所以在他面前穿了水手服，好事的同学拍照放在网上取笑他是娘炮，于是有了后续。

男生：我没有做错任何事，也没有影响老师的事业，他压根不知道我喜欢他。我听说他最近妻子去世，只是想穿水手服搞笑而已。

我没有伤害任何人，没有做伤天害理的事。

流川枫：你接下来什么打算？

男生：离家出走。

流川枫拿出一些钱给他：好好照顾自己。

男生走后，彩子很诧异：你又赢了？

流川枫笑了笑。他现在银行账户里已经有五百万了。樱木看中了新刀具，他可以去大阪买了送给他。

彩子：你怎么解释你的经济来源？

流川枫：打工？

彩子：什么工作能让高中生一夜暴富？？？

流川枫：那就说我中彩票。

樱木收到刀具开心得要命，相信了中彩票的借口。

但屡次三番有意外之财，樱木逐渐产生疑虑。

樱木某天跟踪流川枫（怕他借了高利贷）于是发现了赌马的事。

两人大吵一架。

樱木的立场：你一个高三生不好好学习整天动歪脑筋，以后打算怎么办！要是赌马输了钱，我是要为你还债的！你到底有没有责任感！

流川枫又伤心又气愤：现在的成绩上农业专科绰绰有余！如果我真的赌输，我会自己想办法，不会牵连到你！

樱木：你再去马场就别再进家门。刀拿回去退了！我不能看你自毁前程！

流川：你别老是一副父亲的样子！你不是我爸！你每天那么辛苦才赚多少钱，什么时候才能开店！

这句话触及樱木底线。

樱木气得一个月没回家，暂住在陪酒小美女（已经是酒吧的老板娘）店里。

老板娘：要我说，你就别管那死小鬼了！是时间考虑结婚生子，成家立业之类！

樱木的本能反应是他不会因为结婚离开流川枫，一辈子打光棍也可以。

樱木回答说：结婚的事先放放，我现在就想开店。

流川枫找到店里的时候就听到樱木后半句话，拳头握得很紧，但又无可奈何。

流川枫对樱木说再也不去马场了，刀也还了。  
樱木不忍心置气，于是原谅了他。

樱木工作时听到男人们在聊天，听到一些育儿经。发现他好像跟流川太亲密，亲密到未能察觉。比如一起睡觉，一起洗澡等。

樱木很困惑，但坚决不承认自己对小枫有其他想法。  
他有意无意拉开与流川枫的距离。

流川枫把他的行为理解成：樱木不想要他了。

流川枫再去彩子那里精神状态不好，眼睛都很红。  
彩子不知道发生了什么，以流川枫的个性她再怎么盘问也没用。

流川：前辈，我很痛苦。

彩子：以我个人经验，这种时候就该赌一把。

后来流川枫离开了高知，离开了樱木，进行了一场豪赌。

赌樱木会不会结婚，赌樱木会不会爱上他。

结果就是，他都赌赢了。

多年后在法国度假的彩子收到流川枫的邮件。

内容很简单。

照片上熟悉的红发男人在中岛式厨房里做菜，窗外是再熟悉不过的故乡雪景。

前辈 退休快乐。我也实现了梦想。by rukawa

流川枫的工作  
某知名建筑公司 营业部→设计部/总监  
京大毕业 学习经营投资，目的是完成my home 原始资本积累以及学会炒股。  
通过营业工作为自己搭建人脉，为花花招揽生意。后来考了建筑师。

比起赚钱他更喜欢设计房子。  
中学离家出走的少年在京都拜师学艺当了木匠，后来跟流川枫在京都偶遇，成为好友。

樱木没有像彩子一样40岁就退休，但流川感到十分幸福。


	6. 同学会

京大素来校风彪悍，流川枫入学时也曾被前辈们的奇葩行为吓到。  
比如在入学典礼上遇到打扮成电锯杀人狂的法学科大前辈。  
再比如某天看到伟人雕像戴上了马具口罩。

四年的大学生活对于他而言漫长又孤独。  
好在特立独行是校园的共性，从来没有好事者去打听关于他的事，流川枫很快就适应了这种低调的平静。

所以，在樱木花道翻阅大学相簿并看到洛丽塔打扮的小枫时，他本人只是淡定地点了点头。

樱木花道狂笑后问，能不能重演一下？

流川枫表示，除非你愿意跟我一起去同学会。我们每次都要抽签玩游戏，可能要穿女仆装的。

樱木一听，心痒了。在他的传统认知里，这类聚会无非就是喝酒吹牛皮比谁混得好，但小枫的同学会竟然还有换装游戏，还是那么令人心神荡漾的——

樱木清清嗓子：到时候抽到女仆装，你不能耍赖。

流川枫回得干脆：君子一言。

樱木花道为显年轻特地穿了皮夹克，紧身破洞牛仔裤。红色短发上抹了打蜡，整个人硬朗又帅气，完全不像是四十代大叔。

同学会的地点别出心裁，在闹市区的兔女郎酒吧。

樱木看到晃来晃去的毛球时脸红得跟西红柿一样：你们……怎么来这种不正经的地方！！

同学：这是合法经营的酒吧哦！

同学：干嘛啦，成年人偏见？

同学：不喜欢兔女郎，那兔男郎怎么样？隔壁还有猛男酒吧，可以摸胸肌！

樱木：……

流川枫：这家调酒师拿过奖，老板是校友。

流川枫有意无意把话题往樱木熟悉的地方引，樱木渐渐融入兴致高涨。

万众瞩目的抽签环节到了。

樱木：抽到了吗？！

流川：不会让你失望的。

樱木很激动，坐在沙发上拭目以待。

闪烁着五彩灯光的舞池内，执事装萝莉装欧洲古典宫廷装闪亮登场。

轮到心心念念的女仆装。

樱木定睛一看，这不是小枫啊！

正当他纳闷，正中的光束由幽蓝变成艳红，集中在一个人身上。

皮革口罩，皮革项圈，皮革制服，皮革短裤，皮革手套。（禁欲系正太风）

令人血脉喷张的大活人来到他面前。

流川枫拉了拉手套，居高临下地看着他。

同学：哈哈哈哈哈他傻了！！

同学：怎么不说话，红发叔叔说点什么呀！

七嘴八舌。

双方眼神交汇的瞬间，樱木再也听不到外界的嘈杂。

酒吧洗手间的隔间传来粗重的喘息声。

樱木抓住流川的头发，将他压在门板上用力亲吻。二人的下体在火辣的摩擦中隆起，身体贴合得密不透风。

热吻中，流川把手伸进紧绷的牛仔裤内从腿根往外揉搓起来。

你好像比平时还硬。

去你的！老子一直很硬！

樱木舔吮流川的嘴唇，双手一前一后沿着皮裤的轮廓反复摩挲。  
隐忍的占有欲在诱惑的刺激下幻化成熊熊大火，樱木轻咬住他的耳垂，湿热的气息在二人之间交缠，坚挺地贴附在流川的臀部。

流川枫一下子就明白了他想要什么。于是他翻过身靠着门板主动解开衣物，白皙紧致的背部带着一丝不自然的紧绷。  
樱木伸手绕到他腰前抚慰起来，能清楚地感觉到他想挣脱出掌心的束缚。

要上就上！流川枫急促地喘气，胸口不停起伏。

看到那双充满爱欲的双眼，樱木犹豫了。他默不作声地让流川面对自己，用宽大的手掌包裹住各自的呼之欲出的情欲。

你到底…… 

别说话。

樱木迎上流川气愤的瞪视，毫不留情地加大手上的力道。

流川没说完的话都被吻堵住了。

洗手间占用中的指示灯一直亮着。  
新一轮蹦迪音乐响起，兔女郎和客人们纷纷开启香槟庆祝。  
没有人在意门缝里传出的声音。

樱木花道牢牢扶住隔间的门板，喉咙都快喊哑了。  
他不想忍，也根本忍不住。  
凶猛的撞击让他晕眩的同时体会到无与伦比的解放，那些他曾经不敢挣脱的东西全都消失不见了。

吗的，你是不是疯了！ 樱木大叫。

我给过你机会了。流川抱紧他，全力冲刺。

这就叫大人的爱！兔崽子懂个……啊——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同学：前辈前辈，帅叔叔的酒叫什么？好好喝啊！再给我们来一轮！
> 
> 老板：= = 叫 papa liberty
> 
> 同学：意味不明。
> 
> 老板：去问你们流川大前辈。（路过洗手间，给动作片主角锁上门，顿时心好累）
> 
> 同学：咦，流川大前辈和帅叔叔呢？
> 
> 老板：缔造属于他们的羁绊。
> 
> 同学：前辈你真是老土。难怪文学系六年才毕业。
> 
> 老板：滚，我是数学没及格。
> 
> 同学：哦～听说是流川前辈帮你毕业的？
> 
> 老板：。。。老梗了，pass。


End file.
